


La víctima número siete

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crime Scenes, Dark, Dark Teddy Lupin, Evil Teddy Lupin, Gen, Hate Crimes, Horror, Revenge, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Se despertó en aquella habitación iluminada únicamente por unas velas. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí; tampoco podía moverse. Intentó gritar, pero su boca se negaba a colaborar. Solo podía mover ligeramente los ojos.





	La víctima número siete

Se despertó en aquella habitación iluminada únicamente por unas velas. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí; tampoco podía moverse.

Intentó gritar, pero su boca se negaba a colaborar. Solo podía mover ligeramente los ojos, casi ciegos por la escasa luz.

Escuchó unos tacones acercándose. Un sonido metálico y tintineante hizo abrir la puerta; tras ella, apareció una mujer de cabello largo y oscuro, ojos claros pintados con _kohl_ negro y labios carnosos y rojos. Vestía falda negra, corsé ceñido de encaje, medias de rejilla y botas de caña alta con cordones.

Al acercarse a él, la reconoció. No podía ser ella…

—Hola, Lucius… —murmuró con suavidad—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has visto un fantasma? —Hizo una pausa, esperando a que respondiera—. ¡Bu!

Se acercó más a él y le sonrió.

—No, Lucius, los muertos no pueden resucitar. —Arrimó más su rostro—. Sé lo que estás pensando: ¿qué haces aquí? Pues te lo revelaré en un momento. —Sacó una daga de plata de una de sus largas botas y le paseó la hoja por el mentón—. Estás aquí porque vas a morir, Lucius. Si te sirve de consuelo, tu esposa y tu hijo estarán bien, porque ellos salvaron la vida de mi padrino, pero tú… —Soltó una risa sardónica—, no te vas a librar.

Se apartó un poco y acercó la daga hacia la llama de la vela más próxima.

—No tienes la menor idea —continuó— de lo que es crecer con una abuela que le lloraba todas las noches a su esposo y su única hija, muertos a manos de unos desalmados. O que tu padrino te diga cada vez que te ve lo mucho que le recuerdas a tu padre asesinado…

Chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

—De pequeño pensaba que todos exageraban cuando me hablaban de ellos, pero no. No lo hacían. Eran buenas personas, Lucius. No como vosotros. Y en Hogwarts, cuando empecé a estudiar las atrocidades que hicisteis durante ambas guerras mágicas… —Le pasó la daga incandescente por el rostro, lacerando su piel al instante—. He tenido que esperar a que mi abuela no estuviera entre nosotros para ir a por todos los desgraciados que me arrebatasteis injustamente a mi familia.

Se carcajeó.

—Sí, soy yo el que os está eliminando uno a uno. Y tú serás mi víctima número siete. —Volvió a posar la daga, pero en otra zona de la piel desnuda, desprendiendo, una vez más, el olor a chamuscado—. No sabes el placer que me da sentir cómo se va desgarrando poco a poco la piel al pasar el filo. Tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa, ya que los efectos de la droga que te suministré se irán yendo despacio. Y cortaré tanta carne como número de víctimas que hubo en esas estúpidas guerras.

Nuevamente, Teddy rasgó su piel, llevándose un trozo enorme de carne.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy apareció horas más tarde en un callejón muggle cualquiera, con una daga de plata clavada en el corazón.


End file.
